Certain panels especially including printed circuit boards of large size include arrays of pins for electrical connection thereto for various purposes such as to transmit signals by individual contacts terminated onto individual electrical conductors or wires. Another purpose of the array is to allow selecting of certain ones after board manufacture for electrical connection, for customized programming. In such arrays a certain group thereof may be desired to be connected by a single connector containing respective contact means for the pins of the group, such as for transmission of electrical power to the board's circuits and components connected thereto.
While many examples of connectors are known for being electrically connected to pin arrays of finite size, the connectors require various means for being fastened to the board and usually include flange portions through apertures of which are inserted bolts which also require corresponding holes through the board, and usually also require access to the other side of the board for placement of a nut threaded onto the bolt shank. Certain connectors are also known again having flanges from which depend board lock means requiring at least apertures through the board to fasten themselves in. Other fastening methods include adhering or soldering of portions of the connector along its mating face, forming relatively permanent joints.
It is desired to provide a connector for a pin field of a panel or board which can be assuredly fastened to the pin field without additional hardware and without requiring tools.
It is also desired to provide such a connector for a pin field which does not require access to the opposite side of the panel or board for connector fastening.
It is further desired to provide a connector which can be assuredly fastened to a pin field without requiring mounting apertures through the panel or board.
It is yet further desired to provide a connector for a pin field which can be assuredly fastened thereto and easily removable therefrom when desired.
It is also additionally desired to provide a connector for a selected portion of a pin field which can be assured fastened thereto and easily removable therefrom without additional hardware or tools or require access to the opposite side of a panel or board.